


枪炮与玫瑰

by FyIsland



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 枪炮与玫瑰61篇/长岛没有雪





	枪炮与玫瑰

枪炮与玫瑰

61

1.

金硕珍终于听完了手下的报告，这几个月来帮派内外的事务在两天内处理完，他还真有些吃不消。合上最后一份要签字的文件，金硕珍打了个响指，在门口守着的他的贴身保镖田柾国乖乖地走到他身边。

“叫车去老地方。”

金硕珍已经连续工作很长时间，急需酒精和美色来解放自己。田柾国跟了他有一年多，对他已经有不浅的了解，听了话就安静地走出门安排司机。

因为这段时间和闵玧其那个死对头的合作项目，金硕珍忙得几星期都没好好吃饭睡觉，再加上这几日的忙碌，他觉得自己的脑袋快爆炸了。

到了熟悉的地方，金硕珍走进他长期定的包厢。这是叫J的一间酒吧，表面上夜晚以娱乐场所营业，实际上是一家牛郎吧，专门接待金硕珍这样的黑色背景人士。老板郑号锡是金硕珍多年好友，郑号锡负责给他找乐子，金硕珍也乐得照顾他的生意，帮他处理一些别的帮派的骚扰。

他等的人还没来，金硕珍拿起遥控器把音响打开，交响乐缓缓地在房间内流淌，远处田柾国依然是以专业保镖的姿态警戒着。

金泰亨急匆匆地推开房门，身上的社团团服还没有换下来，喘着的粗气和脸上的红晕都体现了他的急切。金泰亨看了一眼在黑暗中隐匿的田柾国，把门关上，书包放到柜子里，乖乖坐到金硕珍的身边。

金泰亨是个大学生，不过也就比金硕珍小了个几岁。当初来郑号锡这里找工作，不过是因为家里有个爱赌博的父母，两人被追债的人赶尽杀绝后，金泰亨为了还债，才不得已做这个来钱快的工作。

他的皮相好看，在工作的第一天就被有奇怪癖好的大肚子老男人盯上。金泰亨忍着泪水，踉踉跄跄被拖进房间，在楼道间却恰好碰到金硕珍。第一次见面时，金硕珍染着金色的头发，穿着条黑色丝绸衬衫，整个人像个精致的小王子。

最后，金泰亨的初夜是给了金硕珍。外界都以为金硕珍在帮派内是个呼风唤雨的老大，在床上自然也是上面的那个。只有金泰亨知道，那晚，金硕珍带他初尝情欲的滋味，柔软的腰段和勾人的眼神，是外人绝对想不到的。

自那时起，金泰亨就成了金硕珍专属的宠物。他平日是大学校草，在学校里好好上课，好好学习，刷着金硕珍的卡过着无忧无虑的日子，在金硕珍有需求时才回到订好的包厢，陪金硕珍逍遥快活。

正如此时，金泰亨刚刚结束了社团的活动，接到田柾国的通知就坐了金硕珍安排的车赶来。他已经有几个星期没见到金硕珍了，那个人又瘦了些，连衬衫都有些空荡荡的了，半闭着眼睛靠在床上，不知想些什么。

金硕珍见金泰亨来了，朝他勾了勾手指，说道。

“泰亨啊，喂我喝酒吧。”

金泰亨从桌上拿起准备好的威士忌，仰头喝了一口，慢慢爬上了床，凑近金硕珍，找准嘴唇，吻了上去。金硕珍微微张开嘴巴，金泰亨的舌头和威士忌浓烈的味道都跑了进来，一瞬间头脑空白。金泰亨捧着金硕珍的脸，嘴对嘴把含着的烈酒送了过去，讨好地吮吸金硕珍的嘴唇，来不及咽下的酒顺着金硕珍的嘴角流下，金泰亨伸出舌头，沿路细细舔去。

“把这个衣服脱了吧，搞大学生，我蛮有罪恶感的。”

金硕珍不满地扯了扯金泰亨画着可爱图案的t恤，顺便伸进去摸了摸许久不见的腹肌。

金泰亨笑了笑，毫不犹豫地用右手就把t恤脱了，左手解了皮带的扣子，轻车熟路地把自己扒得只剩内裤。金泰亨拉开金硕珍的双腿，坐在中间，帮着金硕珍解开衬衫的扣子，敞开了白嫩的胸膛。

金泰亨俯下身子，把金硕珍的乳头含入口中，舌尖不断地挑动，感觉到那个地方变热变硬，又用嘴唇吮吸，发出啧啧的声音。金泰亨的一只手摸上另一边乳头，抚摸揉搓，夹到一半再放下，另一只手隔着金硕珍的牛仔裤抚上他的裆部，描绘出性器又粗又长的轮廓。

金硕珍几星期没开荤，金泰亨娴熟的前戏已经让他舒服得不行，靠在床头大口呼吸。金硕珍给金泰亨顺着毛，鼓励他继续在自己身上作乱。黑暗中田柾国似乎在看着他们，金硕珍已经习惯了掺杂着这个贴身保镖视线的情事。

双腿一凉，裤子不知什么时候已经被金泰亨褪去。金泰亨咬着金硕珍的内裤边，拉下来，已经勃起的阴茎拍在他的脸上。金泰亨想念金硕珍的味道已久，爱惜地先把顶端含入口中，把已经分泌出的液体细细品尝，再张嘴完全包裹柱体，舌头和口腔不断运动，服侍着金硕珍的性器。在几次深喉后，金硕珍的呻吟变了个调，金泰亨知道他要射了，用力吮吸了一下就感到喉头一阵滚烫。

金泰亨抬起金硕珍的双腿驾到自己的肩膀上，后穴因抬高了腰部而暴露在他的眼前。金泰亨一边说着珍哥你好弄，一边把嘴里金硕珍射出来的精液推进穴口，舌头也跟着伸了进去，就着精液把金硕珍的后面搅得一塌糊涂。

金泰亨今天的前戏格外漫长，舔得后面已经湿软得不行，又咬着他的屁股不知道是什么恶趣味。金硕珍用脚摩擦金泰亨的背，食指挑起他的下巴。

“别弄了，进来。”

金泰亨拉下自己的内裤，金硕珍没找他，他不可能和别人上床，想念了很久的金硕珍此刻就在他的身下被他挑逗得软成一滩水，他的性器也已经又烫又硬。

金泰亨要从自己脱下来的裤子口袋里拿套，却被金硕珍拍了拍手。金硕珍扶着他勃发的性器，往自己的穴口挤。金泰亨会意，抓着金硕珍雪白的脚踝就把自己的性器整个送了进去。前戏很足，金硕珍的后穴松软得正好，金泰亨顶了顶胯，金硕珍舒服的呜咽声就传了出来。

金泰亨让金硕珍夹着他的腰，揉着金硕珍白嫩的臀部就开始大力抽插，每一次都顶到最深处。金硕珍终于得到了自己想要的满足感，抓着金泰亨的背就嗯嗯啊啊地跟着金泰亨的节奏扭着腰。

金泰亨快被主动的金硕珍搞疯，他的阴茎在金硕珍后穴里驰骋着，变着角度顶那个他非常熟悉的敏感点。两个人交合的地方又烫又热，偶尔指尖擦过，都引得金硕珍一阵颤抖。

金泰亨在起初的大进大出后慢了下来，浅浅地调整插进去的深度。金硕珍的眼神恢复了些，伸出手帮金泰亨擦去额头上的汗水。

“泰亨啊，在学校有没有喜欢的女孩子啊？”

金泰亨喘着气，愣住了，看着身下的金硕珍。

他怎么可能还会再喜欢上别的人？

金泰亨自小生活在一个黑暗的家庭，父母从没给他过应有的关爱，就连死后，也只留给他一屁股债和臭了的名声。只有金硕珍，金硕珍把他从变态老男人的手中救下来，教他喝酒，教他做爱。金硕珍会关心他的学习成绩，会问他想不想去国外留学，会在他生日的时候给他送礼物，他念叨了很久的最新款相机，金硕珍都有留意。金泰亨曾问过酒吧里别的同事，他深知别的金主对待宠物不可能如金硕珍一样温柔。

在金泰亨人生二十年的时光里，只有金硕珍这束光温暖了他。

“没有。”

金泰亨有点委屈，金硕珍怎么会觉得他喜欢别人。他加快了下身抽插的速度，想让金硕珍停下伤人的话语。金硕珍惊叫一声，在金泰亨的背上挠了一道，不知道小狮子的怒气从何而来。

“再过两年你大学毕业了，我就放你走吧。”

金硕珍拨开金泰亨过长的刘海，看着他的眼睛，从他们第一次见面时，一如既往的清澈无害。

金泰亨似乎是真的生气了，低下头吻住金硕珍，没有规律地顶弄起来。金泰亨粗硬的性器利刃一般在嫩红的后穴抽动，顶到深处时金硕珍感觉自己的肚子都快勾勒出痕迹。

金硕珍的呻吟被金泰亨全部吞入口中，舌头模仿着性器在金硕珍的嘴里进进出出，金硕珍的嘴唇都变得又红又肿。金泰亨捏着金硕珍的臀部，红色的指痕格外的惹人怜爱，手指用力，软肉被捏成各种形状。

金硕珍被金泰亨这个年轻力壮的大学生操得不行，感觉到金泰亨在他身体里的性器抖了抖，就努力地收缩内壁。金泰亨放开了他的嘴唇，转换阵地骚扰金硕珍的耳朵，又吮吸已经在空气中挺立多时的乳头。

最后金泰亨射在了金硕珍的体内，他原本想拔出来，却被金硕珍扣住了腰。金泰亨抚慰着金硕珍的性器，和他一起到了高潮，金硕珍浓稠的精液射满了他的小腹。金泰亨没有急着把自己的性器拔出来，双手撑在金硕珍的两边，等到喘匀了气息，说。

“我才不要离开你。”

金泰亨眼睛湿漉漉的，像一个讨要糖果却被拒绝的孩子。

“好好好。我们泰亨不想就不想。”

金硕珍捏了捏金泰亨的脸蛋。金泰亨在金硕珍的掌心里蹭了蹭。

2.

黑暗中的田柾国，冷冷地看着一切。

金硕珍转过头看他，笑了笑。


End file.
